


Slain

by persephone1066



Category: The Monster - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone1066/pseuds/persephone1066
Summary: A story about a monster, but no ordinary monster- the monster that lives in everyone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Slain

There are many monsters told in stories some are classed as villains; some are misunderstood creatures and some just pure evil bad juju. This story however is about my monster, about me.  
I’m a regular child who deals with regular life, but I have a disadvantage, depression, and anxiety. My parents don’t understand, and my school ignores mental health. Me? I call it a curse. You see I think in a different way I hear voices in my head telling me answers, facts, and thoughts they’re mostly wrong, but there the only ones I can trust. I feel incapable of thinking by myself because I’ve gotton so used to changing my whole self for the happiness of others, but my mind’s a maze, it’s trapped me there and If I don’t stop running my time will run out.   
“Monster, demon, alien, fiend freak” was all I heard in the distance “Ignore them, they’re just jealous” I listened and kept walking, I told you I always listen, always but I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t have listened to them that night, the night I stopped running. I read stories about heroes defeating the villain, saving the damsel in distress and killing the monster. I wonder if that’s going to happen to me and if I should interfere or just let it happen, let the hero kill the villain and let the story be over. I often overthink about this, about the ‘story’ ending when there’s no monster, the story always has a happy ending.   
“The monster always dies, happy ever after doesn’t really exist, do it, let go, be free”. I woke, panting, sweating it was all a dream, just a dream, although I should’ve called it a nightmare. But nightmares aren’t meant to be pleasant, they’re not meant to offer a better life even if it’s in my head… are they?   
My voices have been getting worse, louder.  
I talk to them now and sometimes when I’m angry I talk to them out loud. I have stopped hearing “demon, alien and fiend freak” which is a good thing I guess, but I still hear one name, ‘monster’. I’ve decided it would just be best for me to embrace it. I have seen my true form, the monster that I truly am. After finding out and embracing who I truly am, life has gotten slightly easier people tend to leave me alone because I’m just a pair of eyes at the back of the room, but I know they’re worried about me, but they never say anything. I don’t blame them, I’m scared of myself sometimes, the things I do when the voices get to loud, the things I dream of doing when the voices are a mere whisper.   
I feel as if the voices are trapped in me, it would be all better if I free them. So, I cut my wrists, at first it worked, the feeling goes away. The voices are mad at me, they only ever scream. I still cut and cut even though there’s no relief no pain, nothing only emptiness. I cut to feel something, I cut to feel nothing. I guess I’m clinging on to hope in a way. The voices have stopped screaming now there laughing, laughing at me, feeding me ideas of ways to get rid of them, I want to listen to them, I need to listen to them, I shouldn’t have listened to them, but I did.  
My plan was started, my plan to get rid of the voices, the monster within me. With every choice you make in life especially the important ones, you must decide if it’s the right thing or not. Evaluate the pros and cons, in my case there are no cons. No one will lose anything no one will gain anything. Nothing will change, if anything my school, house and town will get better, as if a weight has been lifted of all their shoulders. Each day is drawing closer to the end of the voices, to the end of my life. My death.  
That day came. The day the monster was slain, my time to go to where ever it is you go after death. I stood in front of a mirror with a blade in my hand and tears in my eyes, seeing an empty shell of someone who died a long time ago. They say when you die you see your whole life flash before your eyes, you hear the voices of your loved ones, well I didn’t. All I saw was blackness and two voices, one of the voices, was the voices in my head laughing at me, mocking how I came to this. Then my own voice telling me to slit my wrists up the vein and to let the blood in my body drain from an empty shell, to feel myself lose consciousness, breath then lifeless, I did, I obeyed.  
And if you’re wondering why I have been saying things in the past it is because I sometimes remember the story has already been told, a happy ending came, and the monster was slain but by no hero nor any man, woman or child but by its own mind. It couldn’t take the pain and suffering I had survived in my life, I didn’t want to die, no one ever wants to die, I wanted to escape, and I did using the only way I could think of.   
The great and mighty monster took its own life. I took my own life.


End file.
